A Silent Night Is All You Need
by Niamara
Summary: LJ oneshot. Based on Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. For that night, they were neither Head Boy and Head Girl, nor Quidditch star and over achiever they were just Lily and James, and that was all that mattered.


_A Silent Night Is All You Need _  
_Summary:_ For that night, they were neither Head Boy and Head Girl, nor Quidditch star and over achiever; they were just Lily and James, and that was all that mattered.

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me  
_And just forget the world  
--_Chasing Cars_, Snow Patrol

"And don't forget your essay on the Protean Charm!" Professor Flitwick squeaked after the class as they filed out after the final bell.

"Thank Merlin it's Friday!" Lily moaned, walking out of the classroom with her best friend, Alice.

"You said it, sister!" Alice agreed, nodding; her short, blonde curls bounced around her shoulders, softly framing her face. Alice was 5'4", and Lily sometimes joked that she should be taller with the amount of energy she contained. She was always in good spirits and her sparkling blue eyes drew in everyone around her.

"What are you doing tonight, Al?" In contrast to her friend, Lily was 5'7". Her emerald green eyes seemed to hold the laughter that was usually evident on her face, and her fiery, red locks flowed down to her mid-back, curling slightly at the ends. Lily's hair was up in a half ponytail.

"I have a study date with Frank in our common room," Alice said, turning a corner. 'Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing, really," Lily admitted. "Just a girls' night. But that's ok. We can do that tomorrow, or something."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah! It's fine," Lily assured her. "I'll just go to the library and get my essay done. That way we'll be mostly homework free for the weekend so we can hang out tomorrow."

Lily inhaled deeply, stepping through the doors leading into the Great Hall. "Dinner," the girls said in unison, huge smiles on their faces.

They hurried to their regular seats at the Gryffindor table, which were right in the middle. Alice and Lily had met in that exact place six years ago, during the Welcoming Feast of their first year.

As usual, they passed the Marauders on their way to their seats. Lily and Alice were almost too engrossed by the thought of food to notice.

"Wait," Lily said, backtracking. Reaching the Marauders, she said, "Potter."

The laughter seemed to stay on their faces as they all turned to look at her. "Hey, Lily," Remus smiled.

"Hey, Remus! Potter, don't forget our patrol tonight – nine o'clock."

To most, James Potter was considered to be the epitome of handsome: his inviting, hazel eyes were delicately framed by rectangular glasses and his midnight black hair stuck up in tufts at all angles, like he had just gotten out of bed. He had a bronzed appearance from all the Quidditch he played, and it didn't hurt that he was naturally gifted at most subject. "I'll be there," he said, the gold specks in his warm eyes twinkling brightly.

"Good," Lily called over her shoulder, following Alice to their place along the old table. They sat down across from one another. If they ever forgot their place, they could simply check under the table. Right under their plates was the inscription they had put there in their first year: _Lily Evans and Alice Moroz, best friends forever_.

Lily ran her left-hand fingers lightly over the writing as she helped herself to mashed potatoes. Using both hands, she grabbed the gray bowl and poured gravy on her potatoes.

"I thought you didn't mind whether or not James showed up for patrols," Alice commented, putting a piece of chicken on each of their plates.

"I changed my mind," Lily said, handing Alice the ketchup. "If Dumbledore was mad enough to make him Head Boy, then he's got to pick up the slack, hasn't he?"

"Hasn't he been to every patrol so far?" Alice asked, her eyes glinting.

"Yes, but he always shoes up late. I don't want to have to wait foe him tonight."

"Right," said Alice, taking a bite of her chicken.

"Are you implying something, Miss Moroz?" Lily asked calmly, swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Only if there's something for me to imply."

Alice watched her friend's face; Lily was an excellent liar, and she usually didn't like to talk about guys she liked. So Alive had to stoop to catching Lily off-guard in order to possibly get information out of her.

"Alice, just because we talking during patrols and for Head business, and just because I don't exactly hate him any more doesn't mean I like him," Lily said airily.

"Fair enough," Alice said, turning her attention back to her food.

Silence. "So tonight is your third date with Frank, right?" Lily asked, changing the subject.

Yes, it is," Alice nodded, looking up.

"You know what happens on the third date," Lily said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Yea, ma'am," Alice grinned. "I hope he kisses me. I really like him, you know."

"Yes, Al, I know," Lily laughed. Alice wasn't exactly boy crazy, but she had been constantly talking about Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor in the year above.

Finishing their respective dinners, Lily and Alice grabbed their bags and stood. Heading out of the Great Hall they climbed the marble staircase, their footsteps echoing off the walls. At the library, Lily bade Alice good-bye, hugging her and wishing her good luck on her date.

As Alice continued to climb the stairs Lily entered the solitude of the library. She headed for the Charms section and began searching for book on the Protean Charm. Taking a couple, she found a quiet place and sat down at an empty table.

Lily opened her books and began brushing up on her knowledge of Protean Charms. She was only planning on reading the first few pages, but page after page, chapter after chapter, and Lily was still reading. Finaly coming out of her stupor and closing her book, she checked her watch: 7:30. _So I've spent a half-hour reading and I've got about another hour left before patrol. Perfect_, she thought.

Lily reached into her bag and pulled out her favourite quill, an inkbottle and some parchment. Looking up, she saw James walk into the library, heading for the same section Lily was in. He seemed not to notice her as he turned down an aisle, looking for books on the Protean Charm. Grabbing a few, he stepped out of the row and headed for a table. He sat down facing the same direction as Lily, so she could see him but he couldn't see her.

Looking back down at her parchment, Lily decided to focus. She could finish this essay quickly – Charms was her strongest subject. She picked up her quill and dipped it in her inkpot. She managed to write her name, the date and the title before her eyes slowly crept upwards, almost of their own accord. Very soon, Lily found herself staring at the back of James Potter's head.

It was like he was a magnet, because she just couldn't look away. His midnight black hair captivated her, shining under the bright lights; mesmerized by how hard he was concentrating on his research. Slowly, he picked up his quill, dipped it in his inkpot and began to write, frequently glancing at his books.

Tearing her eyes away Lily focused back on her own essay. She resolutely set her quill to her parchment and began writing her introduction. Within minutes Lily had completed her introduction and first paragraph, and the moment she put the period at the end of her paragraph her eyes jumped up. Once again she found herself staring at the back of James' head.

He seemed really frustrated: he was constantly running a hand through his hair, making it stick up. Lily sighed, wondering how it would feel to run her fingers through that silky mess. She watched, as he got so annoyed he threw his quill onto the table and took off his glasses, burying his head in his hands. Lily wanted desperately to console and help him, but just then he stood up and packed away his things, striding out of the library.

Lily watched him go, her eyes following him until he was out of sight. Reluctantly she turned backs to her essay and began to write, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going back to James. It figured she was infatuated with him when it seemed as if he could care less about her. It was classic Lily. She could never like someone the same time they liked her. James hadn't asked her out in weeks, or even made a suggestive remark. But she was in deep, and she felt horrible for not telling Alice.

Sighing, Lily looked at her watch: 8:30. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate any longer anyway, so she packed up her things and headed out of the library. Passing James' table she noticed his textbook still there with a folded piece of parchment in the pages. She picked up his books, fingering the parchment. _Should I? _she thought.

_He did leave his textbook here… _she reasoned with herself, taking the parchment from the book. Opening it, she saw his messy scrawl:

_Patrol. 9 P.M. **Don't forget**._

There were stains on it that, when Lily cautiously sniffed them, smelled like chicken and gravy. Lily's hearted melted; _he must have written this at dinner when I reminded him! That's so sweet! But why did he do that? He doesn't like me anymore…_

Her mind reeling, Lily left the library and headed up the marble staircase to Gryffindor Tower. Each solitary step brought a new question. _Does he still like me? Why did he write that note? Is he going to ask me out?_

Before she knew it Lily was already in front of the Fat Lady. She gave the password ("Amare") and scrambled through the portrait into the common room. She potted Alice and Frank in a corner to the right, but Alice was facing the opposite direction. Smiling, Lily turned left and limbed the stairs, entering her dormitory.

She put her books on her desk, her bag on the floor and she flopped back onto her bed. Sometimes life could be so confusing. Selfishly, she wished Alice wasn't on her date with Frank so Lily could talk with her.

Sighing, Lily lifted her arm and looked at the time: there were still 10 minutes to spare before patrol. Slowly she got up, grabbed a book and walked out of her room, heading downstairs to the common room. She found her regular chair by the fire and sat down, opening her book. Tossing her legs over the arm of her chair she began her chapter.

Page after page was turned, and, though Lily didn't realize it, minute after minute was slowly creeping by. It was 8:55…8:57…9:00…9:06…9:14… Lily finished the last page in her chapter and looked up, scanning the room for James. He'd been later before, but never this late…

Frustrated, Lily stood up and headed for the male dorms, shrinking and pocketing her book. Reaching the seventh year dorm, she knocked. She heard quick, frantic movements before the door opened a sliver and Sirius' face appeared.

"Evans!" Sirius' face broken into a jovial grin. "How are you? See you've been keeping yourself well," he said, winking.

"Black, where's Potter?" Lily asked, irritated.

"Oh, so you want to know where Prongs is," Sirius exclaimed, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," Lily explained slowly, "for _patrol_."

"Ah, _patrol_," Sirius said knowingly, tapping his head with his index finger.

"Yes, because who knows what will happen tonight, when we're patrolling the corridors… The dark, _empty_ corridors… All alone…" Lily drawled in a low voice.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius yelled, his eyes bright. "Where's Prongs? Evans wants to make out."

Lily fought the urge to roll her eyes. She heard some muffled noises and looked at Sirius questioningly, who just grinned back.

"What are you planning to do with James?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You know a lady doesn't kiss and tell," Lily commented, pretending to examine her fingernails.

"They can't resist when they've had a snog with me," Sirius said, winking.

"You obviously haven't heard what happens in the loo, then."

"Girls gossip about me in the loo?"

"What happens in the loos, stays in the loo," Lily said, airily, looking up. "Sorry, Black."

"What d'you m –"

"Padfoot! Prongs is outside," Remus called.

"Where, outside, Remus?" Lily asked, wondering what James was doing outside.

"On the Quidditch pitch," he replied.

"Thanks, Remus!" Lily called.

"No problem!"

Lily turned to go down the stairs when Sirius asked, "Evans! What about the loos?"

"Not telling!" Lily yelled, waving her hand over her shoulder.

She jumped the last couple of steps and ran up to her own dorm, taking the steps two at a time. She threw open the door to her room, grabbed her clock, and hurried back out of her room and down the stairs.

_What is James doing outside?_ Lily wondered as she walked along the empty corridors, her footsteps echoing off the stone. Turning a corner she saw the marble staircase. She hurried down, taking care to skip the trick steps. At the bottom, she took a moment to catch her breath before charming the giant front doors to open soundlessly.

Lily stepped out into the cool, October air and pulled her cloak tighter around her, heading for the Quidditch pitch. Soon, the enormous stadium loomed before her, and she saw a small figure lying in the centre, illuminated by the moonlight.

A sudden calm falling over her, Lily walked slowly, quietly, to James. He was so still he could have been sleeping, his hands resting on his stomach, but,

"Lily." It wasn't a question.

"James." Lily gracefully laid down on the grass beside him, mimicking his position.

"What brings you out here?" His deep, velvety voice broke the eerie silence.

"You," Lily responded, gazing up at the stars.

"Me?" he asked incredulously, his eyes never leaving the night sky. "And to what do I owe this honour?"

"You didn't show up for patrol."

James looked over, realization dawning in his hazel eyes. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I really tried to remember, honest! I even wrote a note to myself, but I lost it. And I got so caught up out here that I just totally forgot." Silence. "You aren't yelling," he said, looking over at her.

"No, because I believe you," Lily said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"And why do you suddenly believe me?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lily hesitated, taking in the effect the small motion had on his face. "I, um, sort of saw your note," Lily finally admitted.

"Oh," said James, looking slightly defeated.

Lily felt guilty as the only sound heard was of James and herself as they readjusted themselves to lie on their backs again and look up at the stars.

The silence was deafening, pressing in on Lily from all sides, suffocating her. She waited, hoping James would say something, but he was staring intently at the velvety blackness above them.

"So why are _you_ out here?" Lily blurted, breaking the silence. "I mean, _I _came to find _you_, so why are _you_ out here to begin with?"

"I always come out here to think," James said. "Flying – or just being out here – clears my head. It's just so peaceful to feel the wind rushing past me… To just do something that is so natural it doesn't require thought. To just _be_, you know?"

Lily paused. "I think that might be the most philosophical thing I've heard you say," she said, surprised.

"To be fair, you never listened to me."

"To be fair, you never gave me much incentive to."

"True," James agreed, smiling.

The silent night shone through as the pair fell quiet, and this time neither felt the need to break the stillness. They lay there, taking comfort that they didn't need words to feel comfortable. For that night, they were neither Head Boy and Head Girl, nor Quidditch star and over achiever; they were just Lily and James, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_A/N: _Ok, first, I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in _ages _(I've had homework!), as you guys have been reminding me in some reviews, but I've finally finished this! So, I hope you all liked it. Enough to review? .._hint hint_.. Reviews make me update faster. :)

_-Niamara, xoxo_


End file.
